Made For Each Other
by heartsmash
Summary: Lucas lets Brooke in. Post Season 3 finale.


**Title: **Made for Each Other  
**Author:** Kat (heartsmash)  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to One Tree Hill, just the story.  
**Summary:** Lucas lets Brooke in. Post Season 3 finale. Let's just assume that everything ends up okay with the limo crash, mmkay? Nobody dies, maybe there are some minor injuries, Haley and Nathan go to London as planned.  
**Author's** Note: Keeping with tradition with the show, I name most of my stories after songs/albums. This one is "Made for Each Other" by Jack's Mannequin.

**Lucas:** I love you Brooke. I don't know how else to say it.  
**Brooke:** How about how you show it? I am not pushing you away Lucas, I am holding on for dear life but I need you to need me back. Okay, why wouldn't you tell me about the kiss? And why didn't you call me while you were away and why won't you ever just let me all the way in?  
-_The Show Must Go On_

* * *

Things were broken for Brooke and Lucas after the vow renewal. They hadn't spoken in a few days but Lucas was working on making it up to her. He was a perfectionist so he worked slow and patiently. Large masculine hands carefully cut out the shapes from the pink and red construction paper. Stacks and stacks of cut outs sat on the floor of his room. A ball of string and a package of tacks sat beside him as he began to write with a marker on each of the cutouts. He had the decision that there was no way that he was letting Brooke go, especially when he loved her with every part of him. 

With the help of his best friend via cell phone in London, Haley gave him the plan that he was working on now. And with his mom out of town with Deb, he had the house to himself to put the plan into motion. After his finished cutting everything out, he sat at the kitchen table attaching strings to his cutouts. He began to suspend each cutout from the ceiling with a tack. Soon the cutouts fluttered lightly as he moved throughout the house, attaching some to the wall and then hanging more from the living room ceiling. Working his to his bedroom, he suspended the remaining cutouts from the ceiling of his room. After he finished, there were so many that you could barely walk into the room, there were so many of them.

He left the room to call her, smiling at his handiwork and praying that Brooke would see that he was trying.

* * *

"So do you have plans tonight?" Brooke asked the redhead that sat next to her, leg elevated with a bright pink cast on it. Brooke was staying with Rachel until she could find an alternate place to live, seeing as how living with her former best friend was out of the question. 

"I figured dancing was a good choice, what do you think?" Rachel responded sarcastically, "Until the doctor tells me that it's okay to start moving around a lot on the crutches, I'm basically bed ridden."

"You're lucky it was only a broken leg and some bruising. It could have been a lot worse."

"Yeah, I know," Rachel replied exasperated, "So this fight with you and Peyton – it's big huh?"

"Can you just not say her name please? She's pretty much dead to me."

Rachel nodded and glanced at the brunette.

"So, movie?"

Brooke's cell phone rang before she could answer Rachel.

"Hold that thought," Brooke said, picking up her cell and seeing LUCAS CELL on the screen. She picked up and walked out of the bedroom to have some semblance of privacy.

"Hey Luke," she greeted

"Hey pretty girl, I know we haven't talked for a few days but would you come over tonight?"

If there was one thing that Lucas Scott was good at, it was breaking down her defenses.

"All right," she said softly, "What time?"

"8?"

"See you then."

She hung up and went back into where Rachel lay.

"The boy toy I take it?"

"Yes," Brooke replied looking at the phone in her hands, "He asked me to come see him later."

"Good, it's about time that you two make up."

"You sure you don't need me here?"

"I'm fine. I've got Breakfast at Tiffany's, Pretty in Pink, Sixteen Candles and Breakfast Club in the DVD player and a bunch of magazines that I need to catch up on. If I desperately need you, I'll call."

Brooke agreed before changing her outfit and fixing her makeup before asking Rachel how she looked.

"Not as hot as me, but you'll do. Lucas won't know what to do with himself."

In the last few days, Rachel had been less of a pain the ass and more of a friend.

"Rachel, "I'm sorry. For all the shit I pulled with you."

"I'm sorry too."

With that, Brook left to go to Lucas' house.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, she was at the Scott's back door and after knocking a few times, tried the doorknob and found it open. She opened the kitchen door and was more than shocked to find pink construction paper hearts hanging from the ceiling. 

"Luke?" she called out but got no answer.

She wondered what the hell was going on as she plucked one of the hearts down from its string. She audibly gasped when she read what the heart had written on it – _Lucas loves Brooke_. She pulled down several more of the hanging hearts and saw the same message written on them.

She had to smile as she saw more in the hallway and she was softly giggling when she opened the door to his bedroom there were so many hearts in there she could barely walk. Brooke took a seat on the bed and before she knew it, Lucas was standing in the doorway.

"You did all this?" she asked with a smile

"Yes," he answered softly.

"Why?"

"I thought about what you said last weekend, about how I don't let you all the way in and I want to change that. 'Cuz the thought of losing you Brooke, just because I wasn't open is too much to bear."

She stood and met him in front of his bed. They stood face to face among the little pink hearts that he had cut out. In unison the words "I'm sorry," left both their mouths at the same instant.

Silence and smiles fell between the two as he reached out to touch her soft, brunette locks.

"I love you pretty girl," he said his eyes boring into hers.

"I love you too," she replied and hesitantly slipped into his embrace. He savored the way she felt in his arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," he replied.

She took his hand and led him to bed.

"So you cut out all of these hearts by yourself?"

"Yes ma'am." He answered with a grin.

"And you're serious about letting me all the way in?"

"Yes. While I was cutting these hearts out, I was thinking of all the memories I have with you."

"Oh really?" she questioned with a grin, "Care to share?"

"Well, the time I walked into this very house to find you mopping the floor with a sponge, for one. How about the time when I helped you with your speech for your campaign for school president? And the night after the formal when you and I talked on the beach and then I drove you home."

She felt tears sting her eyes at his recollection at the memories that they held. Before he could continue, she captured his lips in a deep kiss. Moving her lithe body over his, she straddled him and began raining kisses over his face and neck. Despite the fact that he'd start this plan with the sole intention of making things up to her, he could feel the involuntary stirrings of his cock within his pants. The last thing he wanted to do was initiate sex with her after all the progress that they had made tonight, but the closeness of her body in proximity to his was making it hard to be a gentleman.

Grasping hold of her wrists, lightly, he stopped her, and said, "Brooke, maybe we shouldn't…"

Brooke chuckled lightly and silenced his protest with a kiss. Leaning over his prone form, she took his face in her hands and stared deeply into their depths.

"Broody, you don't get off that easy," she said, "I want to be with you tonight."

The look in her eyes told him that she was letting him in, just as much as he had that night. Rolling their bodies until she was beneath him, he kissed her lips, suckling lightly on her bottom lip. Lucas made light touches across her abdomen, and Brooke felt her stomach flutter as his fingers reached the button of her jeans. He bent his head and brushed a kiss over the exposed skin of her stomach as he worked the snap open, sliding the zipper down slowly. He pulled the jeans off until she lay only in a pair of lacy black panties and the hunter green silk tank top that she had worn that evening.

Not wanting to be the only one half-way naked, she used her hands to pull his t-shirt over his head, leaving muscular chest open for her assault. But first, she sucked on his collarbone, making him throw his head back with a groan. She lay back on the pillows, her legs parted for him, inviting him to cradle his hardness in the soft juncture of her thighs. Lucas captured her mouth in a deep kiss, and she ran her hands up and down his bare back, lightly scratching along the way. No doubt, light pink marks would be left behind.

Lucas found the hem of her tank top she wore and pulled it upwards, baring her body to his gaze. When his attempt to remove the garment became impeded by the barrier of her head against the pillow, she aided him by sitting up long enough for him to pull it over her head, and toss it on the floor. He returned to her warm body and planted a tender kiss on her forehead before trailing his lips over every square inch of her face.

Working his way downward, he gently suckled a soft spot on her neck, and then turned his attentions to feathering kisses along her delicate collarbone, slowly making his way to her breasts. She felt the wet warmth of his mouth surround one of her nipples, the pleasure making her close her eyes and moan.

"Oh God Luke," she moaned

He continued suckling on her soft, sensitive skin. His tongue swirled around the hard little nubbin before bring his other hand to cup her other breast. The irresistible moans that came from Brooke was making his erection strain in his pants, and he knew it wouldn't be long until he would explode.

Brooke's hands found their way to Lucas' bare chest where they began to pay fair attention to his nipples. Stretching upwards, she managed to take one with her mouth, nipping it lightly with her teeth, causing a deep, purely masculine growl to emanate from her boyfriend. Her hands worked to find the waistband of his jeans and she made quick work of undoing the button and zipper. Lucas helped her getting the jeans and boxers off, and she in turn took of her panties and got a condom from his nightstand. Luke took the condom and tore it open, rolling the latex down his shaft. He braced himself over her body, poised at her entrance.

"Lucas, please," she pleaded huskily, her eyes emerald with desire.

Moving forward slowly, he entered her inch by inch until he was buried to the hilt within her warm, moist passage, and then he paused, giving her an opportunity to voice any objections. She answered him by bucking her hips up to meet him and wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, drawing him further in. Her small hands grasped hold of his shoulders, her fingernails making half moon marks on his flesh. She had an incessant need to be as close to him as humanly possible.

He slid in and out of her slowly, almost as if he were afraid to hurt her. As he rocked back and forth, he stared down into her eyes. "I love you, Brooke. I love you so much."

"Lucas." she felt her eyes fill with tears and pulled his face down, covering him with kisses. "I love you, too."

He felt her move upward, growing impatient with his slow maneuvers, and he smiled a little before he began to quicken his pace. Brooke clung to him tightly with her legs and her arms, moving frantically beneath him, attempting to bring about the release her body craved.

As her inner muscles began to spasmodically clench him, Lucas knew she was near, and massaged her clit to bring her with him. That was all it took to push her over the edge, and she made no effort to muffle her screams as a wonderful orgasm washed over her body.

Satisfied that she'd reached her climax, Lucas gave in and climaxed as well. Withdrawing from her, he rolled onto his side, disposing of the condom in the wastepaper basket next to his bed before spooning up behind her, drawing her body flush against his.

"Thank you Lucas," she said, intertwining the fingers of her hand with his, "Thank you for letting me in and letting me see that, I'm yours."

He dropped a kiss on her shoulder, murmured words of love, before falling asleep with her in his arms.

_Fin_


End file.
